


Weekend Assistant

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i just think them having a cute father/son dynamic is neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sock gets into everything.He's like a curious  kitten.Good think Meph likes cats.





	Weekend Assistant

Sock wasn’t exactly supposed to be down here, but he thought his boss might like the company. 

It was the weekend. Everybody was off work. So he floated down to the hall and opened the office door.

“Go away, Sowachowski, I’m not in the mood.” Mephistopheles groaned slightly as his newest employee slid in.

“Well, maybe I can help with that. What’s wrong?” Sock landed in front of the desk, taking a look at Meph behind it. His boss had propped his feet up on a drawer from the massive, gravity defying file cabinet behind him, and leaned back in his chair, sans suit jacket and with a few loose buttons at the bottom, as well as rolled up sleeves.

“You don’t wanna know. Just believe me, you don’t.” Meph barely opened one eye to look at the little demon, having been unsuccessfully trying to nap. Before either of them could speak further, a thick sloshing noise broke the room’s mood, and the head devil clenched his arms around himself hard with a soft whine.

Sock tilted his head and said curiously, “So….you’ve got a stomach ache? I didn’t even know we could eat.”

Unamused, Meph looked over at Sock again, “Kid, I told’ya, you DON’T want to get involved. I was literally made this way, been suffering since the literal beginning. Heck, BEFORE the literal beginning. Ooogh….nah, this is not your job. Go do it.”

“Saturday~” Sock cooed, and hopped over the desk to get closer to the ‘patient’.

“Sock, I swear if you touch me I will bite you.” Meph growled, but another wave of pain hit and he winced, making the threat seem less certain.

“Oh don’t’ be that way. I’m here to help.” Sock flexed his fingers and poked at Meph’s arms, “Move these so I can get a feel for things. Please?”

With a large sigh that also let out a blast of steam, Meph let his hands flop down to his sides, “Fine. But if you do manage to help, then this WILL be your job for the rest of eternity, got it? On top of the Combs kid?”,

“Yeah yeah yeah, I got it.” Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Sock put his hands down gingerly to feel out the problem. He was surprised at how warm it was, even through the fabric of the dress shirt. “Wow…do you have some kind of infection or fever or something? Cause that’s really warm.”

A small smile showed up as Meph explained, “Nope. The Good Lady made me with a body full of lava. Thought it was pretty and ought to be used somehow. Thank her for changing her mind about it before she made humanity.”

Amazed, Sock grinned for a minute before frowning at the rolling boil he could feel under his hand, “Wow, you really did a number on yourself even so….that’s not going away anytime soon.”

“Yeah, I know.” The sarcastic bite of Meph’s voice was obvious, but the pain had softened it slightly, as well as his appreciation that Sock was trying to help.

“Maybe this?” Sock looked down at his hands and began to rub softly, like he’d done when petting any friendly dogs who’d rolled over for him. He was always better with dogs.

It was tender space, and at first Meph gritted his teeth at the unusual contact, but….soon enough he relaxed as the stinging eased. “Y-yeah….do that. Good work, Sock.”

The praise was enough to keep Sock making his slow circles, and soon enough the near eruption under his fingers quieted and calmed to a soft bubbling that was barely audible. The warmth subsided slightly, as well, going from only just bearable to pleasant.

Meph had just about dozed off when Sock’s hesitant voice shook him awake, “U-um….can I ask you something?”

“You just did, but go ahead, shoot.” He kept his eyes closed, no need to extend the effort just yet.

“Would you mind if I….um….if I just…” Sock fidgeted with his scarf, looking up slightly at the tall man in the chair.

“Spit it out, Sock. I know we’ve got an eternity but…y’know…”

Sock looked down and blushed a bit, “I’ve been having a really lonely time up there. Jonathan’s not the nicest guy and he still doesn’t like me at all. Or listen to me….I can’t relax around him.”

Taking a peek with one eye, Meph looked over his little helper, “Go on.”

“Well….my parents aren’t here and…” Sock gulped softly, “c-could I just stay with you for a while?”

Sighing and sitting up, Meph rubbed his eyes, “So lemme get this straight. You can’t feel comfortable with a grouchy teenager, but you feel comfortable with the king of Hell? Is that right?”

“Well…yes.” He looked up at Meph sadly, clearly nervous, “You…kinda remind me of my dad….”

How could he say no to those pitiful little green eyes, huh? “mmmn, alright. Fine. You can stay. Just don’t get into my stuff, alright?” Meph almost grinned at how excited Sock was to hear the affirmative, and he was flabbergasted when the boy launched at him and hugged him.

Sock didn’t realize what he’d done until he’d already done it, and then he froze, “Oh I hecked up bad….”

Meph rolled his eyes, but patted Sock on the head, “Nah, you’re just that kinda kid. I get it. Affectionate and stuff… It happens. Now get offa me.” He gently pushed Sock away and gave a nonchalant smirk, “Like I told ya before, you remind me of me. I was the same way before everything fell apart and I got this job. Just don’t make a habit of it, alright?”

“No, sir.” Sock grinned and bounced on his heels.

“Okay then.


End file.
